


63 Do Not Disturb M!DB/Vilkas

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from my 100 themes collection. The Dragonborn asks a very private question of Vilkas, and is pleased with his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	63 Do Not Disturb M!DB/Vilkas

**Author's Note:**

> view my Tumblr http://chac-ozai.tumblr.com/ for the rest of the themes.

"How did you get so comfortable?" Chac asks, beside Vilkas’ legs that trembled nude in the cold of his room. Opened entirely to the elf he now courted, Vilkas felt little shame in explaining his past experiences.  
He’d never been taken by another man before Chac, but he had plenty of practice. “I felt no harm in exploring, especially as a whelp.” Vilkas always knew something was a little different about him, even Kodlak knew, he behaved differently around boys and was too straightforward with women. He didn’t seem to show any affections towards young lasses and Vilkas rarely found himself interested in courting them. But at the same time, he watched the male warriors that came and went through Jorrvaskr. He would get flustered by their voices, their power, the way they held themselves. He’d slept with many women before, as he was supposed to, and he enjoyed it. He liked their tits, he supposed, but late at night as Vilkas blossomed into an adult, the wolf consuming his soul, he ached for a mans company. It’s driven him mad more times than he’d like to admit.

Chac listened intently, staring at Vilkas with desire, imagining him a young buck exploring new options just as he had, himself long ago.  
"So how did you learn?" Vilkas was oddly shy, but the elf seemed aroused and it’s what he wanted. Vilkas rooted around his belongings in his room and took out a cloth bundle, the elf peering over his shoulder.  
"With this, ultimately. I never felt comfortable enough with a real man before.." He unwrapped it, and showed Chac the ivory tool. It was cylindrical and curved gracefully, a rounded knob at the tip and relatively narrow. 

"With this?" the elf was very pleased. he loved an inquisitive man. "Sexy, Vilkas." he touched his inner thigh, watching Vilkas bundle his toy up until the elf snatched it from him. A gasping Vilkas scrambled to grab it from him, being held away while he inspected it and the man calmed down. He was always terrified of Skjor or Aela finding this… it was a very personal item.

"How many times would you say you’ve used this?" he turned it in his hands, Vilkas taking it from him now. It sat in his grasp, his pale, painted eyes resting somewhere at Chac’s knees. 

"hah…well over one hundred times? Mind you the wolf demanded a lot of me." 

"You horny bastard.. don’t blame the wolf!"

"I blame the wolf."

"Well, now you have me to satisfy you… but I wouldn’t mind seeing how you use this, love. It would satisfy me like you wouldn’t believe.” Chac always got off at the sight of a handsome man pleasuring himself, and now in his world there was no man more handsome than Vilkas. 

The once-wolf deadpanned, well he never thought of pleasing himself before Chac like that, but thinking about it stiffened him up below the waist…he was quiet for a second. A smile graced his face and Chac had to snicker. got him.

"Well, I do live to satisfy you, my love. And why not myself in the meantime?" 

"you know I could watch you cum all day." the Bosmer snuck in and smooched his neck, touching his bare stomach and Vilkas wholeheartedly responded, laying on his back and beckoning him closer, the ivory in his hand. The elf kissed and sucked his skin, wrenching pleased shivers and squirms from his lover. 

"What.. now?" Vilkas was already stiff and it shamed him how easy it was to get so hard laying supine. Vilkas watched him pull away, reaching down and taking a handful of his own groin, easing his palm across the length at his thigh hidden under the pants, gripping and stroking himself for the elf’s viewing pleasure. Chac stared at him with hungry eyes, holding back a pleased groan when Vilkas lifted a leg and stroked his rough fingertips over his covered hole. 

"mmmm… I like you watching me." heat prickled at his skin, rubbing his hairy stomach and undoing the clasps at his pants until he withdrew his half masted length with a grin. The ivory toy rolled against his thigh as he took to teasing himself, his head resting back on the pillow and his hips grinding up to meet his hand, touching and stroking himself until he stood firm.  
Chac pulled himself up to his side, running his palm over his lover’s chest, onto his throat and up to his lips, watching Vilkas kiss and suckle at his bony knuckles. They where both horny devils tonight, and the elf couldn’t help but hasten Vilkas’ playtime. Soon he was Bunching his pants down and off of him until he was nude, easing down to kiss him like Vilkas so enjoyed. They ground up closer, the Nord now panting and eager.

"Am I doing this myself or.."

"I think I can keep my hands off of you until you cum, after that, I can’t promise you anything. Although would like it if you let me have a taste."  
vilkas obliged, letting his head roll back while the elf”s descended down his body, kissing and nuzzling his shaft until Vilkas moaned with each ghosting breath on his tip. rustling was heard, a panting Nord grabbing for his toy and lathering it with his own spit while the mer watched, hungry.

They pulled away, and the elf watched in pleasure as Vilkas guided the fake cock to his parted ass, holding himself open. He groaned, rolling the smooth hardness over his pucker “you like watching me fuck myself?”

"yeah, keep going." Vilkas already clenched his eyes shut and opened his mouth by the time he felt the cold thing slide up into him until it hurt. He choked on the pained noise, his thighs quivering until he withdrew it, plunging it back up into himself. the Nord’s entire body climbed up the bed as he felt invaded. Chac got to see how Vilkas liked it, slow and exploratory at first.  
He took his time, his eyes glazed and staring far off and Chac watched all the while. Vilkas found what he was looking down with a gasp, shifting around on the bed with his cock laying firm on his stomach, heavy with need. Vilkas licked his lips and held the toy at its base, using his wrist to rapidly plunge the head of it against his trembling spot inside him. Then he was lost, thrusting sharply when he fucked himself just right, his tongue lapping at his lower lip and each breath pleasured. 

Soon his neat little hole was stretched out and a dark pink, wet from need. The fake cock barely stretched him as a real man would, but seeing how his spine jolted and his legs flinched proved to the mer he was fully enjoying himself. It was hotter than anything he’d seen Vilkas do, and when the young man gripped eagerly at his cock and stroked it base to tip, he found himself struggling to hold back. 

His hands reached out and caressed his thighs, held Vilkas’ legs wide open much to the younger’s dismay, the pleasure willing his legs to close tight. His wrist started hurting, his back arching off the bed and his ass slamming back down onto the toy until he could feel his fingertips touching his stretched hole, the base of the ivory reaching him. 

Vilkas gasped louder than he should, his moan turning into a sexy laugh and his hips stilling. “I might come too fast,” he started, reaching up to smooth back his hair with his gripping hand. “I don’t want to spoil your show.”

"Nothing would spoil this for me, and you coming means I can just be on you quicker." 

Vilkas felt himself swell in his hand, knowing the elf’s intentions and he wanted that just as much. Climbing up to his knees, the Nord sat on his haunches, his shapely feet planted on the bed and the toy placed beneath him. His legs where wide open, his cock in his hand and being pumped steadily while Vilkas sighed a cry, bouncing himself up and down. Eyes drawn down and dark, Vilkas looked lost in his search for pleasure and the elf loved it. 

"Soon.." He gulps, his body rocking up and down. Pleasure made his insides grip tight around the toy, Vilkas knowing exactly where he liked it. The motions set off the young elf, easing his dreaded head back onto the mattress to come face to face with that oozing member.

"Give it to me" he whispers, reaching up and cradling Vilkas’ balls as he concentrated on looking at everything the Nord had to offer. Supine below Vilkas, he saw his chest flush red and his lips parted to gasp with oncoming release. With his heartbeat in his ears and a groan on every breath, the once-wolf man’s body succumbs to lovely spasms as the sensitive button inside him is struck hard. The pleasure was far beyond simply beating off, it made the Nord’s entire body quake and go rigid.

"Fuck," Chac breathes, seeing Vilkas’ rugged fingers pump his lean cock until he decorated the elf’s collar with streaks of pearly cum. Vilkas had the kind of face that you just couldn’t look away from, and seeing it awash in pleasure was never an unwelcome sight.

"Gods," Vilkas groaned, his body coming to rest, gulping back whines of pleasure to the feeling of his hole still contracting around the toy. 

"You do realize I need to fuck you now." Chac wasn’t going to accept no for an answer, and the wolfish man gave him a spent smirk. 

"Don’t keep me waiting."


End file.
